


Green Lantern: Just a Human

by TyrannoVox



Category: Green Lantern (2011)
Genre: Carol is a good friend, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, POV First Person, Profanity, Protective!Carol, Protective!Sinestro, Sinestro is a asshole, Slash, Trans Hal Jordan, Trans Male Character, trans hal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Hal Jordan is just a human, so why did the ring choose him?(First chapter is now the first chapter, still looking for a co-writer or Beta-Reader)





	1. Grounding and Parties

**Author's Note:**

> A fic inspired by a two-parter in a oneshot series(You know who you are) and I just recently watched the film and than boom, it kept hitting me until I wrote it. Sadly, I can't really....write it on my own, so I would need either a Beta-reader or a co-writer. It would be a big help because...well Sinestro is going to be hard to write on my own. This fic takes place during the film and than beyond.
> 
> Once I find a beta-reader or co-writer, I will write the chapter and replace this one with it and than we will be all ready to go! Just comment down below if your interested and I will give you my gmail!

I groaned, shifting in my bed and shift closer to the warm body beside me before I rolled my torso on top of my bed partner and let my cheek fall on her shoulder. I was about to doze back of when I heard a ‘click’ of my clock, causing my eyes to shoot open and I laid on my back and looked over. 

7:52 am.

I jumped out of the bed and grabbed my clothes plus my packer and binder before rushing into the bathroom. I quickly put everything on and began to walk out of the bedroom before stopping and turning back to the woman in my bed.

“Sorry, I gotta run. Make yourself at home, okay? There’s, uh, water in the tap.” I turned, grabbed my keys, the present, some newspaper and tape and ran out the door. I quickly wrapped the present and got to work in record time, parking and rushing in until I got into the locker room and took off my shirt until I heard the door opening, causing me to look over and I saw Carol, all ready.

“Carol. Was gonna do a little flying today.” I told her. “What do you think?”

“I think you’re late.” Carol stated.

“Yes, but that’s only because I slept In.” I grabbed my flight suit.

“I used to sleep in. Then I turned 11.” She walked over to me. “Let me give you a little heads-up. I’ve gone up against these Sabres all week and they smoked me every time. There isn’t anything you can do that they can’t do better, faster...and without disappointing women everywhere.”

“I, uh, think we both know that’s not true.”

“This is exactly why I didn’t want you for this. My father did. I would’ve gone with Jensen.”

“I’d have gone with Jensen too,” I took off my pants. “But unfortunately he’s busy not being good enough.”

“At least he shows up.” she stated and I just bent down until she said my name. “Hal..this test today, it’s important.”

“I got it.” I assured her. “I’m gonna make you look good up there. Don’t worry, okay? Now, ;et me get the rest of my clothes off and fly those planes.”

* * *

 

The test went well….in my eyes. In others...not so much.

I stood in the office with Carol and a few others and I knew what was coming. I wasn’t looking forward to it at all.

“You stupid son of a bitch, you-” Bob began but he was cut off.

“Stand down, Bob. It doesn’t matter now.” Carl stated.

“It does matter.” Carol stayed as she walked up to me while Bob walked off to the side. “Never mind that you crashed a brand-new F-35, you broke the rules of engagement. You sacrificed your wingman and you blew the contract this company was depending on.”

“I’m sorry, I thought this was a dogfight.” I stated. “I was under the impression the objective was to win.”

“No, the objective was to show what the Sabres could do in combat.” Bob spoke. “And in combat, no pilot is gonna crater his own plane.”

“I did.” I glanced at him before looking at Carol. “Now you know you gotta boost the ceiling on your robots. I showed you what they can’t do.”

“You didn’t have to make that point in front of the commander of Air Force Acquisitions.” Carol stared at me.

“That’s enough, Carol.” Carl walked over to the two of them. “Since I’m gonna have to lay off most of my company anyway, you’re fired, Hal.”

“Too late,”  I talked over  Carol as she tried to reason with her dad. “I quit.”

“He’s not fired and you don’t quit.” Carol told both of us. “You’re grounded, pending the results of an investigation.”

I turned to her and Carl shrugged and walked off before Bob walked over to me. “Watch your back.”

“That’s impossible, Bob.” I stated with a straight faced and watched him walk about before looking at Carol.

“Tell me what happened.” demanded after a moment of silence.

“Controls locked up.” I answered.

“Don't give me that, Hal.You had a window when you could’ve recovered. Did you choke?”

“You wouldn’t be the first, but I need to know. If you didn’t choke....Did you have an episode?”

“My controls locked up and I hardly had any episodes since I started taking the shots. What the hell is this, anyways?” I gestures to her attire. “What’s with the ridiculous suit? I know your dad’s been buckling for you-”

“The merits of my career choices-”

“You’re a pilot, Carol, and a good one. Giving that up to fly a desk is bullshit.”

“I like it and I’m good at it. Doesn’t mean I’ll never get in the cockpit again. It isn’t one way or the other. That’s the way a child looks at things and we are not children anymore. At least...” She paused and I gave her an expectant look. “I just don’t wanna see someone I care about getting hurt. Least of all you.”

I just stood there as she walked out, not moving a muscle. I blinked a few times before shaking my head and went, getting changed and headed over to my nephew’s party. I parked my mustang half on the sidewalk before grabbing the present and walk to and in the house, taking off my jacket and threw it on the chair and started to walk into the kitchen but paused when I heard a news report talking about my father and than me. I shook my head and kept walking.

“Hey, guys.” I greeted as I walked passed the living room. I sat the present down on the counter, opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice.

“Hey, how was work?” Jack questioned as he walked over.

“Oh, it was amazing, Jack. Thank you for asking. Hey, Janice.”

“Just help me out here, because I’m really trying to understand this.”

“Mm-hm.”

“Do you wanna be like him so bad?”

“You just assume it’s my fault.”

“I talked to Carl, Hal.”

“Oh, heh heh.”

“You pushed the plane past its limits-”

“It is my job. It was an accident. Everybody walked away.”

“Like your motorcycle accident that put you in the hospital for a month?” Of course he would bring up that. He turned and walked away.

“You know, I miss all this quality family time. Good talk, Jack.”

“God.” I heard him whispered under his breath.

Jack, come on.” Jenice tried to stop him and than followed him out.

“You okay?” Jim asked after a moment.

“Where’s Jason?” I asked instead of answering.

“In his room.”

“Why?”

Jim just gave me this look and I scrambled over grabbed the present and went upstairs to Jason’s room and knocked. “Hey, it’s Uncle Hal.”

I opened the door and walked in, shutting the door behind me. “What’s up there, ace?”

“This is the worst eleventh birthday party I’ve ever been to.” I said as I walked over and dropped the present on the bed and sat beside Jason. “No dancing girls? What’s going on-”

Small arms wrapped around my middle as he pressed into my side. “Hey, I’m fine.”

“I guess I got a little freaked out or something.” Jason mumbled as he let me go and sit up.

“It happens.” I nodded.

“Not to you.”

“Look...you don’t have anything to worry about. You wanna know why? Yeah, I may be be a total screw-up in every other part of my life...but one thing I do know how to do is fly. Hey,” I grabbed the present and handed it to him. “Got you something, birthday boy. Wrapped it myself.”

Jason ripped the paper off, opened the black box, reached in and lifted up a jet model. “Cool. It’s an X-1, right?”

“It’s a starfighter. My dad gave me that. Let’s put it up.” I stood, carefully taking the model from him and walked over to where another model jet hang and i slowly took that model off.

“What happened today?”  I heard Jason asked. “I mean, when you crashed.”

“Not really sure, exactly.” I hooked the new model up.

“Were you scared?”

I turned and looked at him. “It’s my job not to be. You know, you’re missing your super-lame birthday party. Beat it. Go, go, go!”

Jason jumped off of his bed and an to his bedroom door and opened it before looking at me. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too, ace.” I murmured as I watched him run to the stairs and run down them.


	2. Finding an Alien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I will be leaving some parts out and just mention them in passing.
> 
> Also, Yes I still need a Co-Writer or a Beta-Reader so if anyone can, please tell me you can so I can share the folder with the chapters with you!

When I walked out of the house, it was just after sunset. There was still light but it would soon be gone, replaced with the blackness and stars. I got closer to my car when, suddenly, a green bubble appeared around me making me yelp as it flew up into the air and over the city. I couldn’t see where I was going because I was tumbling over myself.

There was a moment of stillness suddenly before I was dropped right into a puddle. I gasped as the air got knocked out of me and I laid there for a second before forcing myself to stand and went out of the puddle, grimacing as the wetness sunk into the front my my shirt. I glanced around before looking towards the ocean and that’s when I saw...something.

It looked like a ball, a clear ball and I could see movement from inside.

I bolted, jumping over some rocks and debris and into a shallow stream that lead into the ocean. I jumped into the deeper part and went around so I can see the person better and when I did, I stared in shock.

Sitting there was some...humanoid alien in a green suit that seemed to be slowing with energy. His skin was...purple...I think... and his blue eyes contrasted to that. The alien looked down at me with intelligent eyes. 

I mentally shook my head and quickly managed to get him out, dragged in through the water and helped him onto the bank before carefully laying him down. I glanced at the horrific looking wound on the right side of his chest and shoulder and I knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Stay with me,” I told the alien as I started to dig into my pocket to grab my phone. “Stay with me, I’m gonna get you some help. You’re gonna be okay.”

A green glad hand gripped mine once I pulled my phone out and I looked at him.

“You’re name…?” the alien questioned. “You’re name?”

“Hal, Hal Jordan.”

“Hal Jordan, I am Abin Sur, protector of sector three-”

I quickly cut him off, placing  hand on his wound. “Hey hey, listen, w-we’re gonna get you to a hospital, okay?”

I took my hand away and looked at it and that’s when I noticed the blood on my hand was purple. I glanced when I noticed his arm moving and in his hand that he began to old up was a ring.

“The ring,” he grunted. “It chose you. Take it. Place the ring in that…”

He looked back at his pod, making me follow his line of site. I could see a green lantern sitting there.

“Place the ring,” his other hand grabbed mine and made me place mine on the ring and hand with his other hand on top. “Speak the oath, great honor, responsibility.”

“What? I don’t understand.” I looked down at him. “Breath, you just gotta breath, okay? That’s all you have to do. Just breath. Breath.”

I noticed his head slowly falling to the side and my heart plummeted. “Heyheyheyhey, come on man. Nononono. Don’t do that. Hey now, don’t do that.”

I reached up to touch his cheek when I noticed the green suit slowly faded away, revealing more of his skin. “Ah, come on.”

I slumped, breathing heavily. I looked around before looking back at him and stood before going and began my best at burying him with some of the rocks around her. I glanced over at the pod before getting back into the water and grabbed the strange looking lantern and than I sat down, called Tom, and waited.

Tom pulled up probably a half an hour later, getting out of his jeep and walked towards and stopped in front of me and his eyes flew up passed me and stared. “Hm. Is that a spaceship?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s real?”

“It’s real.”

“Okay.” He started to walk around me.

“Tom.” I stood up, grabbing the lantern.

“Did you see-”

“Tom-” I quickly grabbed him and kept him from going any further. “We can’t stay here.

“What?”

“We gotta go.” I told him and I watched as he looked over to the grave. “Pilot. He wore a uniform I think he was a soldier. He gave me this.”

I pulled out the ring and held it up for him to see and he took it.

“He proposed?”

I gave him a look and took it back. I heard the whirling of blade and looked over and saw two helicopters closing in and I looked back at Tom. “We’re gone. We’re gone right now!”

We booked it to his jeep and scrambled in. I drove and we were out of their like a bat out of hell, me telling him what he said about the ring choosing me….and he didn’t exactly believe it. I still don’t really believe it myself. 


	3. To Oa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I still need a beta-reader. That position is still open.

I walked out of the bar after having a small dance with Carol. We talked and I apologized and then we danced. It wasn’t a romantic type of dance, more of just two friends having fun that happened to have dancing involved. Of course, she asked about what happened back at the test and I, of course, walked out, grabbing and slipping my jacket on.

I got to my car and I dropped the keys like an idiot. I leaned down, grabbed them and straightened up before I was sucker punched and then knee’d than punched again. Two sets of arms wrapped around both of mine and the third guy punched me in the stomach. I retaliated with a kick to his stomach before shoving one off my arm and into the car. I headbutted the other guy, making him let go and punched the third in the face before I was hit again and the two grabbed me.

“I told you to watch your back, Jordan.” Spit Bob. I was slammed into the side of my car, pinned there. “You cost us all our jobs, you son of a bitch!”

He punched me twice in the torso and once in the face before the other two hauled me off and I was thrown into the tailgate of a truck. I grunted as I sat up against the tailgate and looked at the three. I watched as Bob took a few steps forward with a glint in his eye.

“Pathetic. Bastard’s been living off his old man’s reputation his whole life.” Bob sneered. “Of course, shouldn’t be surprised, what should we expect from a confused little bitch.”

“Hey…” I called when the three started to walk away. “Hey!”

I waited until they turned back around towards me. “My face is just getting warmed up.”

I grabbed some nails and stood and swung my arm. I was just going to throw it at them but, instead, a large green fist came and sent them flying back into two cars and a brick wall. I started, dropping the nails before slowly looking down at the ring. A bubble suddenly materialized around me and I was flying up and into the sky and, eventually, into space.

I went past planets and through...something and went I fully pass through it, the last thing I saw was a planet with green pillar like things coming out of it and than I must had passed out.

* * *

 

I jolted away with a gasp before quickly standing and taking in the room I am in...though it wasn’t a room I’d ever seen before. My eyes caught my arm and I looked and saw a....suit...like the one Abin Sur had on. I glanced to the side and saw what looked like a mirror and I could clearly see myself. I turned to it and, for the first time, I noticed that something changed.

Ii slowly turned and my eyes traveled to my chest...it was just a normal flat chest with the shape of a normal pectoral muscle. The one thing I had wanted all my life. I continued to stare, shifting around to try to get all angles of me until I got the feeling I was being watched. I slowly looked over and, to my surprise, there was this tall fish….reptilian….alien staring at me with his head tilted.

“Have you concluded admiring yourself?” he asked me.

“Uh...yeah.” I turned towards him.

“Well, your ring translator is functioning properly.” the alien walked towards me and I felt my...mask...disappeared, causing me to blink. “Your mask will appear when protection of your identity is required. There is no need for it on Oa.”

“A talking fish…” I mumbled as I continued to stare. 

“Actually, my race is Xudarian. Our DNA does somewhat resemble your own ichthyological species. I am Tomar-Re, protector of Sector 2813 and home to-”

“-80,012 galaxies, 2.34 million sentient species.” I interrupted him before  I realized what I said. “How do I know that?”

“The induction process. It activates the ring’s higher functions, including a working knowledge base. In truth, we were curious. The process had never been attempted on a species as young as yours before.”

I stared at him still before I sat down on the bed I think I can call it and Tomar-Re walked closer to me, speaking again. “As you are the first to be chosen, I’ve been sent to welcome you here.”

“And here is?” I asked him and he simply motioned me to follow, which I did, and lead my outside on the platform.

“Welcome to Oa. This planet has been our home for countless millennia.  It was created for us by the Guardians.”

“Guardians?” I questioned as I took the scenery in. The tall structures and passing ships in the distance.

“There stands their Citadel.” Tomar-Re pointed to it. “They are immortals, among the most ancient of races. They made all you see and are responsible for all we are and do. Since time immemorial, the Green Lantern Corps has served as the keepers of peace, order and justice throughout the universe. To be chosen to join its ranks is the highest of honors and the greatest of responsibilities.”

He walked over to the edge and turned towards me.

“Yeah. Yeah, that part I heard about.” I stated.

“We’re going to fly now.”

“Fly?”

“Absolutely.”

“All right.” I nodded as I walked to the edge and looked down. “I can do that.”

He flew off of the platform and into the air, making me look. “Join me.”

“I can do that.” I mumbled under my breath before stepping off and than I was falling, making me yell before some green smoke covered me and I shot up into the air, this time laughing. I followed his lead and, as we flew, he explained things to me such as the color of will and what the green energy was.  We got to a crowded place with a large green statue of the symbol of the lantern.

“There’s so many..” I murmured.

“The stars you can see from your home planet on the clearest night, your sector is a thousand times larger.” he explained and we landed within the crowd. “And 3600 Lanterns, each with a sector just as vast.”

The ones who were most curious about me looked over and there was a lot of them that I wasn’t too keen on meeting. They all turned their head forward and I followed their lead. I could see a Green Lantern leading in front of the statue. His skin was similar to Abin Sur but not quite the same I think.

“Lanterns,” he began and I swore, that voice… “I’ve called you here to this unprecedented gathering because we face unprecedented danger. Our four Lantern brothers were killed by an enemy called Parallax. An enemy we don’t yet fully understand. We do know it’s powerful enough to destroy entire civilizations. Powerful enough to defeat even Abin Sur...our finest warrior...Who’s light can never be replaced.”

The aliens around me turned towards me and I tried not to squirm under their gaze. 

“The Guardians have charged me to lead a squadron of our strongest Lanterns in an assault on Parallax. We will seek out and find this enemy and we will destroy it. Alone, we are now vulnerable. United, we are still invincible. We have never been defeated. Will we be defeated, now?”

“No!” a chorus of voices interrupted from around me.

“It was for this moment that we were created. But I don’t need to tell you your duty. I don’t need to tell you who we are.” The alien started to raise his arms and than the cheering came.

“We are the Corps!” all of them threw up their hands and a beam of light came from their rings. “We are the Corps!”


	4. Interlude I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea thanks to talking to salllzy. Note that these interludes will be far and in between...this might be the only one, who knows. Also, sorry it's so short, Didin't know what else to put into it.
> 
> So, what do you guys think of my writing on Sinestro?

**Sinestro was absolutely enraged.**

**No, that wasn’t a strong enough word for what he felt. He was positively** **_livid_ ** **.**

**He had heard about his former mentor’s passing and, although he felt sorrow, every lantern new of the risks once they became one, it was a part of the job. The one thing he was livid about was this...this primitive ape from a backwater planet had the audacity to touch Abin Sur’s ring, as if it was a common object.**

**He was one of the lanterns who believed that humans were much to young of a race to even be considered for the role of a lantern. Half of the other lanterns believed so as well and he noted that it was becoming a gag now.**

**Sinestro had seen humans before and they were nothing special to him. He still thought that even after he had seen this human who was suppose to be Abin Sur’s successor. He looked lost and clueless which cemented the alien’s thoughts about the race.**

**He paused in his flying when an idea hit him. Tomar-Re and Kilowog would most likely be training the human and, as he loathe to admit it, the ring chose this individual to be Abin Sur’s successor, it was his duty to train him.**

**Although, no one said that it had to be pleasant and Sinestro will make sure that the human will be feeling the pain for some time afterwards.**


End file.
